I need to let you know
by BeatriceAria
Summary: Hermione lives a pleasant and calm life, but that doesn't mean she's happy with it. Hermione knows its her past secret that made her feel so insecure yet she loved the memory with her life. Two people enter her life once more and thats when she knew she couldn't hold that secret anymore. Can she manage to tell them before they find it out themselves?


**I need to let you know**

Friday, 30 September, 09:00 a.m.

Hermione grabbed her favourite quill from the bag and started pulling out an empty parchment. She dipped the quill carefully and started her letter to Harry and Ginny. As she wrote her letter in neat, long and cursive writing, the morning was beginning to dawn on yet another beautiful day. The weather was in sync with her emotions, peaceful. The autumn morning was a pleasant beauty and she admired the bright colours it held. Hermione wrote her letter with caution, making sure the words in her mind were properly formed in the letter. She signed her letter and tied it to her faithful owl, Caprice. The owl hooted excitedly and took off to the cool air, thrilled to be allowed to fly somewhere else. Hermione stared at the owl until it only appeared like a small blotch in the sky. She looked out of her bedroom window to see several passersby having a leisure stroll around the neighbourhood or rushing off to somewhere.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth. Hermione grabbed her vine and dragon-heartstring wand she sorely missed during the war. Tucking it into her pocket, Hermione tied her hair half to the back and the rest left cascading down her back. She grabbed her thick sweater and exited her warm and cosy bedroom. Hermione headed down the steps of her staircase, simply taking a slow step every time. She loved the fact that she had no burden of hunting Voldemort to carry anymore. She was having a holiday from work too. Usually Hermione wasn't the type to relax in free time. But, today she was making an exception and she was going to take some fresh air after the non-stop work at the ministry.

The former Gryffindor twisted the bolt with a light heart and pulled the door carefully. She stood for a moment at the doorway. Now, even though it was halfway through autumn, only could she appreciate the light and various shades of the trees. Gulping lungful of fresh, chilly air, Hermione smiled at the beautiful scenery. She stepped out with a slow movement. Her heart felt happy and pleasant for no particular reason. A rare thing that happened actually, she had to admit. She pulled the door behind her and locked it. Hermione tucked both of her cold hands into the warm pockets of her sweater and walked casually down the lane. She felt like every time her feet touched the ground, she was floating higher and higher off the ground. Her hair flowed gracefully in the soft wind. A smile was securely plastered to her face. Warmth from her attire and her easy heart coursed through her body.

The soft crunchy sound under her shoes was a peaceful sound. The dried leaves that had fallen to the ground were like a beautiful orange and yellow carpet sprawled all over the pavement. She passed houses and houses. Nothing could disturb her perfect morning. She was feeling splendid and it had been quite a while before she felt like this. Hermione's legs brought her happily, her eyes wondering around her, her mind swaying to nothingness. It was great to feel no worry and misery, stress and responsibility. It was just a calm sensation of feeling carefree. She turned down corners and turns, her feet brought her and she felt joyful.

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in front of a beautiful cafe. A cup of drink on a nice morning is just what she needed. Her smile still etched on her face, she took a table that was outdoors. It wasn't freezing and the sun was certainly shining. The perfect weather for a perfect day, she thought. A waiter came and smiled dazzlingly at her; she replied with the same dazzling smile and ordered her refreshments. The waiter gave a curt nod and left the table. She was glad that her mind was not thinking about any problems or work. She was entirely... there was no word to describe it. It's all jumbled up... happy, calm, peaceful, pleasant, serene, joyful, light-hearted... and a couple other words too. As an elegantly carved mug was placed in front of her, she mumbled a delightful thank you and sipped the drink.

The drink was warm in her mouth and slipped in to her throat, making her feel extra happy in the stomach. She sipped the liquid bit by bit, unable to stop herself from tearing her gaze from the scenery. She nibbled on a piece of pastry and placed it onto the small saucer beside the cup.

Hermione studied the people who walked by, either with somebody or entirely alone. Her heart was still happy and nearly everybody who looked at her, she would give off an award-winning smile. Opposite the cafe was a bookshop, she went there almost her whole life. The smell of books and everything stuck neatly in her head. She was planning to go there after her nice and simple breakfast drink. Hermione watched as various types of people came out or entered the shop. A skinny lady with long, black hair was having difficulty carrying the piles of thick books she bought from the shop. A wizard with a short, messy beard came out with a single book and a proud face. Hermione enjoyed herself, looking at the people, sipping her cup, nibbling her food, feeling the cool air.

Just as she nibbled the last bit of her last pastry, a sweet girl came out joyfully out of the bookshop. Instead of smiling at the girl, Hermione felt her heart drop. All the peace of the morning vanished in the breezy air. The girl had a cute pink dress with an outer layer of attire to keep her warm. She was smiling broadly, her hands hugging tightly a book. She had big, brown and shiny eyes. Her curly blond hair flowing softly in the breeze, she was breathtaking even though she was probably 7 or something. Her locket...it was... And there, came a man. Her arch-enemy at Hogwarts, now older, Hermione felt a lump form at the back of her throat.

Draco Malfoy scolded the girl lightly and picked her up, with his strong arms. He tickled the small girl and she let out a loud and carefree laugh. Hermione smiled a little, the girl was happy. She was happy and Hermione felt happy for her. Hermione forced the heavy feeling in her heart disappear no matter how slowly. Hermione stared as the girl and Malfoy tickled each other, what a lovely sight. Still clutching the book tightly, the girl used it as a shield from Malfoy's tickles. After looking at the two laughs, Hermione felt her heart back at ease even though she had the small urge to cry, she pushed it far away as possible.

As though feeling her eyes on him, Draco Malfoy turned his blond head to look at her. He blinked several times as though to make sure who she was before looking back at the small girl. The innocent, young child followed Draco's gaze to the gorgeous brunette in front of a cafe. Hermione felt her cheeks turning into a pink tinge in the autumn chill. She avoided both of the blondes' eyes and found another place to look at. She let out a small breath, unaware that she had been holding it all this time. She watched as the two walked farther and farther away from her sight.

Hermione felt her heart sank, deeper and deeper. Tears began to stream down her soft cheeks. The peaceful morning in her view turned into a misty and merciless morning. She wiped the angry, hot tears that were desperately escaping. Hermione assured herself, 'its okay and she's safe'. But, the more she tried the more stubborn her tears were. She knew that the two Malfoys will never remember but she will. The only memory that made her either cry under her blankets or smile like an idiotic fool, it was still stuck at the back of her brain. Iris Malfoy would live with the memory of the locket... She was sure of it...

Sunday, 2 October, 11.37 p.m.

Misery, stress, down-right pressure, emptiness and sadness are what she was feeling right now. The heart was torturing her day and night. She couldn't sleep on the weekends even after her Friday leave of work. It was because of the Friday morning. She hadn't written to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Tears prickled her eyes painfully. Her eyes felt sore and numb after days of crying. The warm fire was the only company she had tonight. Hermione felt a stab of invisible pain at her heart. Both of the blonde gave her endless memories of it, the tragedy or miracle she can't decide what to call it. Nobody knew and will ever know it, not even her best friends; she'll make sure of it. Her eyes were red and tired yet she couldn't sleep, not when she'll wake up again.

Hermione was going to have work tomorrow but she was still in bed in the early hours of the morning, not sleeping but crying. It was easy to forget after 7 years but how could she forget it after meeting them just a few days before. She missed it terribly, it was unbearable. How could she spend her time working tomorrow if she could not forget it? Hermione had often gotten up with a jolt and made a determined decision but she'll always fall back on her pillow, sobbing. Hermione's hair was a big mess, her face pale from less food and her eyes puffy red. If Ginny was to come, the girl would freak out. Hermione was trapped up with the punishments from her heart and she didn't bother her appearance. She was sure she looked like a mad woman from a foul place. It was like two opposite worlds her feelings on Friday and now her feelings on Sunday. She sobbed harder, barely able to breathe. But, Hermione didn't care, if the memory was still there, it'll be the worst but also the best memory. 'If only I didn't' Hermione thought. Her heart aching, it was hard. She'll suffer with any choice she took but right now she felt like at that time the other choice was much better.

At last after sobbing, sniffing, weeping and crying she slept. She was still feeling alone and empty but her tears were gone. Her eyes were too numb and swollen to produce the tears. She curled up underneath her heavy covers and piles of fat pillows. She wanted to stay in tomorrow but she knew that she has to work in order to gain her living. The last and remaining tear streamed down her right cheek after she was fast asleep, guarding the locket in her fist like it was her life line.

Monday, 3 October, 03:35 p.m.

"Hermione", Ginny Weasley waved her hands in front of her best friend. Hermione was snapped back to reality as Ginny shook her again. Ginny looked undoubtly worried of Hermione. The brunette was incapable of concentrating in the meeting and hasn't done any paper work. The girl's lunch wasn't finished too, something's definitely up. "Mione, tell me what happened" asked the concern Ginny. Hermione had returned to her own world and she was unaware of the tear that had made a trace on her cheeks. Her coffee on the table was frozen and her pen and paper was stacked in front of her, untouched. Her quill and book was still in her drawer. She didn't know a thing about the discussion and she really didn't bother. Ginny shook the depressed Hermione, Ginny panicked. Hermione bursted into tears for the first time of the day after many singular tears, it was painful.

'Why...? Please... Is it too hard for me to gain happiness? Why is it when I started forgetting, he came? Don't I deserve the happiness without him in the memory? It's easy for him, he doesn't know.' Hermione cried in her helpless heart. Nobody was there to help and she desperately needed somebody. She needed to _obliviate _that memory just like...

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was dreadful. Ginny has never seen Hermione like that even the saddest of times Ginny has known. It must be horrible for Hermione; she was usually a strong and tough person. Nothing Ginny did seemed to rouse Hermione from her endless thoughts. The brunette often stared into a far point ahead and forgot everything around her. She would mumble and mutter and her eyes unable to focus at a certain point. It was terrible to see somebody you love like that. Ginny cared for Hermione who's more or less like her sister. Hermione used to give advices to Ginny, but now it seems the opposite. Ginny's life's much stable now with Harry compared to Hermione who had problems every now and then. Hermione was hard-headed too; she refused to get help and denied accusations of her having problems. Hermione had a way of trying to push people further away from her the more she needed them. Hermione had always been confident and assured that she's a person who could handle and keep everything away from her friends and sometimes even her family members.

Monday, 3 October, 07:00 p.m.

Hermione felt her heavy legs drag her to the lift. Her workmates have left and Ginny has gone to her department. Piles of unchecked, unsigned, unread papers in her left arm whereas her right hand clutching her handbag. She was busy thinking and staring at the floor, when she didn't realise somebody accidently banging her legs. Hermione was out of her subconscious world when she saw that somebody had bumped into her. She gazed down slowly. That's when she recognised the person she bumped into. A blonde little girl was staring up timidly to Hermione with her big and gleaming eyes. The pleading and innocence of the child's face made Hermione's softened up. A sincere smile crept up the little girl's face.

Hermione felt like bursting into tears. She felt so proud. Without realising her actions she hugged the child tightly in her arms. All her files and bag were placed on the floor beside the both of them, left unbothered. She clutched the surprised girl in her arms. She cried, tears pouring wetly down her cheeks. Hermione could smell of the expensive kid's shampoo, probably strawberry shampoo the girl had in her hair. Hermione remembered the blonde hair and she cried harder. The truth made her feel abandoned and alone.

Before Hermione could move, the girl hugged Hermione closer, finally feeling like she should comfort the unknown woman in front of her. Iris Sophia Malfoy patted Hermione's back with soft and consoling pats. Hermione's lungs felt like they have absorbed amount of air and she was unable to breathe.

A minute after that...

"Sorry darling, I'm just fine actually" she whispered to the girl, now fully aware of her doing. She pulled the girl softly away from her. A surge of emptiness rose in her heart but she let it alone. The beautiful young girl smiled an honest and consoling look on her face. "It's alright. I think I've met you before, at the coffee shop in front of daddy's favourite bookshop" she had the most innocent face and sweet voice anybody can ever dream of. Hermione let herself get dazed by the beauty of the girl, she smiled. Hermione's smile felt different, it was a smile she never smiled since 7 years ago. Hermione nodded, she still cannot let the smile off her face. "So you're the beautiful lady daddy said", she grinned happily. Am I beautiful? Hermione thought to herself, since when would he call me that. "Daddy said he went to Hogwarts with you, is that true?" Hermione couldn't help herself to lie so she nodded. She knew this girl wasn't like her dad. She was pretty and pure-hearted.

"Yay! Can I bring you to meet daddy? He'll be delighted to see you" Iris Sophia Malfoy jumped with excitement. Stunned by the sudden friendliness and excitement that came from the girl, Hermione stood speechless. An inch of disappointment came from the girl's face; she was worried Hermione wouldn't want to.

"Alright, but would mummy be happy if I'm there" asked Hermione. She had this thought all along that Draco might be married. "No, I don't have a mummy, daddy said she loved me so much but she had things to do, very important, but daddy said she'll come back one day and she will always love me" explained Iris. Hermione was relieved, for she knew the mother of this child and she hoped with all her life Draco would only marry the mother of Iris, but she knew she can't confirm it because the choice is in his hands.

"That sounds like a great mummy. You know what I guess, you will have to wait in only a little while for your mummy to come back, because she really misses you and she really hopes to meet you again" smiled Hermione. Iris eyes widened and gleamed in happiness, "Are you serious? I would love to meet my mummy one day. I know she must be very beautiful, like you. She must be very clever too, because my daddy says that he thinks I get my thinking skills from her, because he was never like me when he was small". Hermione grinned to see the beautiful smile and talkative mouth she had, just like herself.

"Come, daddy is waiting, he said he'll leave me if I don't hurry. I don't want daddy to leave me" Iris jumped to her feet and tugged on Hermione. Hermione without hesitance followed in the trance of the sweet little girl, she clutched her handbag and carried the tons of papers.

"Daddy, daddy look! It's the beautiful lady at the coffee shop that day" Iris skipped in joy. She pulled Hermione towards her daddy. Draco nearly choked his coffee drink when he caught the scene of his daughter pulling Hermione Granger towards him. Without so much of a second thought, he placed his coffee on the ground and lifted the documents of Hermione's hands and carried his daughter in his other hand, carefully balancing both of the weight as though he had done this every day. "Thank you, Malfoy, I appreciate that" sighed Hermione, she was escaping his eyes.

Iris continued tugging her daddy's collar, "Daddy look, isn't she beautiful? Can we have her for dinner today? Please dad, please". Iris gave the pleading puppy eyes Hermione knew so well where she got it from, whom else if it isn't her daddy. Draco looked shocked by the statement. He averted his gaze to Hermione, and for a second his breath hitched, she was still Hermione but she was more beautiful. Her brown eyes had gone sparkler, her hair has turned into soft brown curls, and she had a petite figure and much more beautiful features on her face. He tried to gulp in a breath. Draco faced Hermione straight in the eye.

Hermione was star-stricken by the deep, fathomless stare of Draco Malfoy. He hasn't changed much, yes, the arrogance was gone, she has seen that look before, and he was taller and much more built. His silver eyes never stopped to concentrate and his noticeable blonde hair could never be mistaken. This was how he looked when she... never mind... only now he seemed older.

The awkwardness hung in the air between the two; they could only see each other. It was a feeling of being left alone by the universe. "Daddy, are you there" Iris wavered her hand over her father's face. Since, a few seconds ago. Her daddy and the beautiful lady have been staring at each other like they have never met for a long time. Iris thought; if only her father could fall in love with this beautiful girl, I would do anything. Iris knew she only met the beautiful brunette only for a few minutes but she wants this lady to be her mummy. Iris is determined she wants this beautiful lady as her mummy and nobody can stop her. Hahahahahaha!

r document here...


End file.
